


Through and Through

by Urundermyskin



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, M/M, Mexico au, One Shot, post 7x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urundermyskin/pseuds/Urundermyskin
Summary: Mickey and Ian spend a much needed day on the beach in Mexico.





	Through and Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisAintMacysBitch (Bowtiedlandshark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowtiedlandshark/gifts).



> The title of this is from a song called “Through and Through” by Khai Dreams

The sun was a soft purple color with streaks of red that reflected in the ocean water. The palm trees swayed with the evening air around the secluded beach. A few kids still swam in the water and other adults laid out on the sand. But Mickey had made sure to lay out his and Ian’s chairs in the spot farthest away.

“Get the fuck out of here,” Mickey mumbles. His eyes were closed and he held a beer loosely in his hands. He was leaned back all the way in the beach chair. His pale stomach was now a slight reddish color from the hours spent on the beach and his black swim trunks hung loosely around his hips.

Ian laughs and looks over at him in his own chair. It had only been a week since him and Mickey finally found a nice place to rent out that was along the coast of the ocean, but his freckles were already popping out more than they ever had back in Chicago. “C’mon, Mick. Almost everyone’s gone. Let’s go have some fun. What’s wrong with fun?”

“There’s something wrong with fun when I’m tryin’ to sleep,” he says, though there was a hint of a smile on his face. Over the past few weeks of living south of the border, Ian had been slowly leading Mickey farther and farther out into the water, teaching him how to swim as he did. By now Mickey was actually pretty decent at it, but he still didn’t feel comfortable enough to do it around others.

Ian climbs out of his chair and swipes Mickey's beer out of his hand, causing the older man to shoot up in his seat. “The fuck? Give it back,” Mickey laughs, arm extended. Ian shakes his head, holding the beer up high enough so Mickey couldn’t reach it.

“Fucking lanky ass,” he grumbles, standing up next to his boyfriend. He then nudges his head towards the blue water and grins a bit. “You comin?”

Ian smiles immediately and sets the beer down in the sand. He then sprints past Mickey, running towards the water. “Come on!” He calls. Mickey laughs and runs after him.

“You’re going down army!” He calls. The raven haired man runs after the other. Once he’s close enough, he extends his hands and tackles Ian into the water. They both land with a big splash, laughing as they do. Mickey lands on top of him and pecks Ian on the lips before climbing off and standing up. Ian’s hair was matted to his forehead. The sun had caused his normally dark red hair to turn a slightly lighter color. A color that Mickey loved to see on his boyfriend. “Heads up!” Mickey calls. He throws a football towards Ian and it hits him point first in the chest. Ian grunts and rubs where it hit. “Fucking pussy.”

Ian raises an eyebrow. “You caught me off guard!” He laughs. Ian picks up the ball and chucks it back which Mickey catches with ease.

“Thought you could get me back, huh?” He teases. Mickey drops the football back into the water where he found it and swims over to Ian. Without warning Mickey presses his lips gently against Ian. The kiss was salty and wet from the ocean water, but it wasn’t enough to make either of them want to pull away. Ian’s hand slide down from Mickey's face and then down to his chest, his fingers rubbing over the tattoo. The action causes Mickey to immediately jerk back.

Ian’s eyes go wide “I... I’m sorry, Mick,” he breathes out, licking his lips.

Mickey shakes his head. “Don’t just caught me off guard s’all.” Every time they had gotten intimate since Mickey's escape, Ian had to be careful around the tattoo displayed across the pale chest of his lover. Ian loved the tattoo while Mickey hated it. It reminded him too much of the lonely nights trapped by four concrete walls. It reminded him of the nights he stayed up, mind racing and thinking about the southside boy he had fallen in love with long ago.  
  
“I’m sor-“ Ian’s words were cut off by lips being pressed against his own. His hands cupped the soft cheeks of the shorter male while Mickey placed his on Ian’s hips under the water. His hands gently squeezed his hips, finger tips running over scattered freckles.

“Don’t say that again,” Mickey mumbles, his breath tickling Ian’s lips. Ian smiles and leans in again, tongue slipping into Mickey’s mouth. The water was slowly cooling down as the sun went down behind the trees and Ian shivered under Mickey’s touch. Mickey chuckles softly and pulls away.

“Let’s get your ass out of the water before you freeze to death,” he says. He grabs Ian’s hand and Ian intertwines their fingers, grinning widely as they trudge their way back up out of the water and to their seats. Mickeys shakes out his hair, water drops splashing onto Ian.

“You’re like a dog,” he laughs, tossing a towel at Mickey. He smirks and dries his hair off on the towel.

“You fuckin’ like it,” he jokes. Mickey grabs his beer from the sand and flops back down on the chair. He holds it up to his lips and takes a long sip. “You happy?”

Ian frowns, confused by the question, and looks over at him. “Yeah, today was fun,” he says, sitting down on his own chair.

Mickey shakes his head. “I meant with me. Here. You happy here with me?”

Ian let’s out a surprised laugh. “Mick... I’ve never been so damn happy in my life. Here with the beach and heat and you I couldn’t be happier,” he grins.

Mickey smiles over at him. “That was really fucking gay, Gallagher.”

Ian laughs. “You’re the one that asked me!” He argues.

“Guess so. Never been this happy before either though... At the risk of sounding like a real fuckin’ homo... wish I could stay here with you forever.”

Ian smiles, leaning over to plant a soft kiss on Mickey’s cheek. “You can. You can have this forever. This is our reality now. And as much of a dream that it seems to be, I swear this is fucking reality. Our reality.”

Mickey holds his beer up in cheers and nods. “To the best reality in the world,” he says.

Ian nods in agreement. “Damn right it is.”


End file.
